Ice cream
by I.Heart.Heart.The.Doctor
Summary: A Dalek, unique and different. He, not it, doesn't dream of superiority. He dreams of a life. A life with ice cream. (The tenth doctor and Rose are in this story. Disclaimer; I do not own DW).
1. Prologue

_A/N: _

My life. I don't know what to do anymore! Do i want my little Davie (David Tennat's nickename) or ?

Or do i want my Gerald (Phantom of the opera)?

I swear someday im going to meet one of these AWESOME people. Someday. Someday.

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Prologue**-

The Doctor and Rose were all cozy (not really) inside the TARDIS, ready to go to Barcelona; the place The Doctor had mentioned when he transformed into the tenth doctor. That was, until, the annoying beacon began to come from the core of the time traveling ship.

"Doctor? What's that beeping noise I'm hearing?" Rose Tyler asked the doctor, who started racing about the control system pressing every button imaginable. The doctor cocked his head towards her, preparing to answer.

"Well, um, if I'm right about this, which I am, then that noisy beacon thing... Is a distress call." He said, pressing a large, green button. The beacon then became visible on the TARDIS's graphic map. "Oh, yes! Now we can pinpoint the origin of the beacon!"

The graphic map showed North Carolina, present time. In the middle of the twin state to South Carolina was a blue dot that blinked ever so often.

"North Carolina?" Rose grumbled. "The present time is so boring to me now!"

"Don't worry, we just need to help this little guy and then leave to Barcelona!" The doctor gave her this goofy grin, like he was sure his predictions were to happen. He pressed a bunch of buttons and pulled on a bunch of levers , setting the trajectory course to the pinpointed site.

Rose smiled as the TARDIS flew through time and space.

-

The TARDIS's doors slammed open as Rose and the doctor exited the blue box. Light, yellow sunlight peered down towards the duo. Millions of dust particles fluttered as the wave of light struck them. The air was crisp with the first dawn of morning. In the four feet wide, brick alley that was surrounded by what seemed like overgrown weeds and ruined cars that sat restlessly on the parking lot outside the long alley exit, Rose could faintly hear a song made up of synchronized dings, almost like a micro civilization was singing out. She swiveled her head to the right, ignoring it.

The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver, turning it on. "Hello?" He called out before his screwdriver blinked a few times and then , out of the middle of nowhere, it shut off.

"Blimey!" The doctor sighed nervously. "What's wrong? Did I forgot to stabilize your sonic simulator and rinse out the time warp particles from the fusion bed?"

"You're talking to a machine?" Rose asked, starting to doubt his sanity.

"Yeah, so? You guys talk to those telephones thingabajobs and they're machines!" He said, making a comeback to her question.

"T-That's different..."

"Yeah? Well, go on believing that..."

A buzzing sound occurred and for a second Rose thought it as the same noise as earlier. But, she then realized it was a long, monotonous buzzing noise that resembled a terrifying and (Rose hoped it was not really what she heard it to be) high-pitched scream.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, pointing in the direction of the sound; which was by the abandoned parking lot. "That noise... It's sounds like a scream, im coming home from that way."

"It might be our little guy; calling for help!" The doctor skipped towards the parking lot. "Come on!"

Rose smilies and followed him to the opening. Suddenly standing in the open area, there was nothing living in sight.

That's when they noticed a shiny, black and red Dalek standing all by itself; a large nick of its metal exoskeleton and a bunch of colored wires recoiling in a young fire that seemed to be burning from the hole that was violently made and cut inside the extraterrestrial.

Rise froze, stiff from shock. Or was it shock? Rose tried to flay her limb. Nothing. She tried to move her arm. Nothing. "Doctor...um, a little help-"

"It's a trap! Get inside the TARDIS, now!" The doctor yelled, grabbing Rose's shoulder to move her back into the alley. He pulled, but not a budge. He stared at her, a little surprised.

"Doctor, I can't move!"

"What!" He gasped dramatically. He raised his sonic screwdriver over her whole body, hoping it wasn't true. Nothing happened. "No way! Could it be the Dalek did this?"

Rose and the Doctor glanced at the strange-looking Dalek. It stood as still as ever; staring at the them with its unwinking eye.

"Get out of here, Dalek! Or I will destroy you like I did to the rest of your species!" The doctor heaved angrily. Rose blinked; for that was the only thing she could do. It was like something invisible was holding her muscles still and stiff.

"...DOCTOR?"

The Doctor swiveled around. He had , for a couple seconds, turned his back to the metal alien. "Yes, The Doctor! Also known as The Oncoming Storm to the Daleks!"

Silence, once more, flourished in the air. No reply, no physical movement. Only a mutual act held; their eyes trapped in one another's gaze. No blinking.

"...CAN I HAVE..." The Dalek halfway said.

"...what?" The doctor asked. "What do you want?"

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!"

_This place is going to get weird_, Rose thought, _I know it._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the late update; I was busy! Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

"ARE THEY READY FOR BATTLE?" The Dalek king said with a strange tint of anticipation, despite being emotionless. He hovered by the Dalek iron throne, a large gap filled with window-like glass was beside him. Flurries of Dalek ships fleeted towards the very close volcanic planet, Jarzah, home of the Farrahis'. The Daleks planned to steal the legendary Kryptonite core, from which could power a dozen Dalek motherships. But alas, anything that the Daleks heard about a 'legendary' treasure, they sought after the false rumor like a bunch of greedy and foolish dogs.

"YES; THE NEW DALEK ARE READY FOR BATTLE!" The dusty golden Dalek voiced almost like a perfect robot. It wasn't just a machine, but a living being cascaded in a metal iron suit. Heartless and deadly. (Like your school bully who found Ironman's suit in a dusty garage)."OPEN THE GATE, DROIDS."

"OPEN THE GATE. OPEN THE GATE..." The 'new and improved' Dalek repeated. The Droids were prisoners, forced to serve this 'superior' species. The Daleks hovered out of the spacecraft and into the dark abyss of space. Their metallic suits shivered a bit, like they were feeling the freezing space.

A red and black Dalek looked around curiously with his eye stalk. Unlike his fellow Daleks, this one seemed to be distracted and unfocused; not listening to his head Dalek's commands.

As the Dalek king viewed the tiny fleet heading out through his cloudy, high-tech window; he stared at the red and black Dalek with what seemed of suspicion to the golden Dalek, who seemed to be rather uncomfortable with its leader's disposition.

The Dalek king glared at the red and black Dalek carefully before saying "WATCH THAT DALEK IN THE BACK ON THE VERY RIGHT."

"YES, MY SUPREME."

"AND SEND THEM TO THE PLANET IMMEDIATELY. THIS 'TOUR' WITH THE NEW GENERATION WILL BE CUT OFF EARLY."

"YES, SIRE."

The golden Dalek slided out of the king's throne room, the doors screeching to a close as it left. The king stood by the window for a few moments until he hovered to his specially made chair that only a Dalek of his size and superiority could fit in.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY  
TRAITORS."

The red and black Dalek felt a rush of messages throbbing through his data core. They all said the same thing; GO TO PLANET JARZAH.

This Dalek didn't understand why his superiors wanted him to do this, but there must have been a reason. Maybe they wanted he and the others to socialize with the planet's population? He just couldn't tell.

That's when a wave of thoughts hit him. What about a name? The black and red Dalek longed for a name but he knew nothing of the kind besides "Superior" and "King".

"MAY I HAVE A NAME, LEADER?" The red and black Dalek robotically said. His fellow Dalek stared at him with what seemed to be confusion and hate.

"DALEKS HAVE NO 'NAMES'." The leader said. He almost sounded like he was laughing at the red and black Dalek. "ONLY HUMANS AND OTHER INFERIOR EXTRATERRESTRIALS."

HUMAN...?, He thought. "YES SIR. PARDON MY MISTAKE IN KNOWLEDGE."

"YOU ARE PARDONED, FOR NOW."

After about five minutes, the Dalek fleet began to relax and ignore their fellow Dalek's mistake. But the red and black Dalek was far from relaxation.

HUMAN... HUMAN...IS A GOOD NAME. MY NAME WILL BE HUMAN, He thought. It felt like it belonged to someone or something else though but Human didn't care. He was perfectly complied by his new name.

"ENTERING PLANETARY ORBIT. SET UP RADIATION DISPENSERS."  
The leader Dalek said as their metal exoskeleton radiated sparks of heat. The Daleks obeyed and prepared for the intercourse. Human did this as well; despite being slightly unfocused.

That's when the sparks started to go crazy, flying past the fleet. Their shields managed to block to the fiery damages. Human was the only one who admired its destructive beauty.

All of the sudden, blue lasers spiked at the fleet. As Human zoomed in on what was happening below, he saw dozens of stone skeletons with orange fire exiting from every space in their bodies. They held these strange wooden guns that shot ice cold lasers at his Dalek companions.

Confused, he unconsciously drifted out of formation. The other Daleks paid no attention to him; they were too busy shooting green lasers at the population.

Human was now closer to the spiky rock formations that spewed lava down its rigged trunk. Surprisingly, the Farrahis didn't notice him. But then again, they were too busy fighting the Daleks above. Human hid behind the rock formation, looking around with his one beady eye. That's when he saw what seemed to be a 'secret' tunnel and Human hovered inside.

Once inside, he saw a disturbing sight. Hundreds of the skeleton beasts were clustered inside a cavern. The little skeleton creatures (Human presumed them as 'children') were holding onto the motherly skeleton figures; their eyes bare and black, so unlike its superiority eyes who were a raging fire just ready to be unleashed.

A much taller, fiery skeleton creature with a stone staff that was tipped with a ruby stepped forward from the crowd. This creature motioned the rest to move away with its staff and they happily obeyed; quickly crawling inside a smaller tunnel that was in the back of the cavern, which Human had not noticed before.

One of the skeleton creatures stood in its same exact spot though, standing next to this 'leader'. The leader sighed and whispered a few words to the creature and it hesitantly scurried off with its fellow species.

"I understand that you are here to kill my species, I presume? That's all the Daleks do; kill the inferior. You might as well as kill me, Korra, leader of the Farrahis, first." The skeleton creature said, trying to act calm. But Human could hear a tinge of fright deep within the plastered voice.

They stood still for what was ages. Korra kept looking at Human, waiting for him to strike. Instead, he spoke.

"I...DON'T WANT TO."

"Excuse me?" Korra was very puzzled. She expected to be exterminated right on the very spot.

"WHO COULD KILL SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE?" Human said. He felt painful streams of messages from his Dalek cortex saying 'Exterminate' over and over again. But he refused this commanding and kept strong.

For the first time in 176.45 years of Korra's life, someone called her 'beautiful'. She somewhat expected this from one of her own species, but not from a Dalek. She was scared, confused, and flattered all at the same time.

"B-But... That's not what a Dalek says! T-They say 'Exterminate' and shoot people..." She stammered, almost dropping her staff. Human was confused a bit, as well. He didn't even understand why he was to 'exterminate' this innocent creature. What was the point?

"Wait... Are you... Um... 'hijacked'?" Korra asked, still not understanding what was happening here.

"NO. I AM HUMAN."

She laughed grimly. "A 'human'? But your not Human!"

"MY NAME IS HUMAN."

Korra blinked before saying "You do realize that humans are a species, right? Not a name?"

"THEN... WHAT IS MY NAME?" The Dalek said, disappointed. It swiveled around a bit before facing directly at Korra.

"I don't know. Daleks don't have names-wait, why am I standing here? I should be with my people!"

"WHY? FOR WHAT?"

Korra scurried towards the tunnel, entering the little hole. She turned her head once to say one word;

"Survival!"

That's when she was gone, disappearing from his sight. The Dalek was a bit sad; for the first time ever in his short Dalek life he made a friend. A friend of a different 'species'.

That's when the Dalek heard the faint robotic words 'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' coming from behind the tunnel. Several screams, terrible and fearful, screams were heard as well by the red and black Dalek.

Something clicked inside him. The Dalek knew that all of those creatures, including his new friend Korra, were dead. Extermination was in his core; it was one of the few things the Dalek knew about. And he hated that.

That's when a signal saying 'ALL HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED; CHECK EVERY HOME THEY HAD FOR THE KRYPTONITE!' buzzing through him.

That's when he heard hovering noises closing in on him and he spun around. Two other Daleks, a blue and white, were now in the cavern looking for the kryptonite that wasn't there.

"I... COULD NOT FIND THE KRYPTONITE HERE." The red and black Dalek said, trying to act like his heartless fellow Daleks. IF I FIT INTO THE DALEKS FOR NOW, he thought, I CAN PREVENT WHAT THEY DID TO KORRA AND HER SPECIES TO OTHERS!

It was a plan that if it failed, he would be exterminated. But the Dalek had no choice other then killing innocent civilizations, which he would never want to do.

The blue and white Daleks were silent for half a minute before the blue Dalek hovered foward. "THEN REPORT BACK TO MOTHERSHIP. WE WILL GO AND LOOK FOR IT ELSEWHERE."

The other Daleks hovered out, leaving the red and black Dalek alone in this cavern of bad memories. He hovered towards the wall, suddenly, and used his sucker to produce a hole in the wall.

A green crystal that emitted light was at the end of the little tunnel. The Dalek had noticed it before when he cornered Korra; the green light blazing beneath the rocky soil. It was the kryptonite his people were in such a terrible rush to find.

He then used his sucker to pull it out, which took a while since it was so deep in the wall. It crashed to the ground, still in one piece. He stared at its magnificence until he shot it.

The light from the green laser and the kryptonite were so lit and beautiful that the Dalek's fleshy eye beneath the metal armor winced.

Instead of shattering, the green crystal began to slowly turn to a pale green dust, which swished in the air with a dangerous beauty. Images of the Farrahis species dancing and laughing were seen in the particles that soon absorbed into the soil so that it could never be found.

The red and black Dalek had not wanted to destroy this beloved stone, but he didn't want the Daleks to find it. Oh, how terrible of things they would have done to it!

As the Dalek hovered out of the cavern, he heard a small child-like voice say "Thank you". He stooped to listen for more but as soon as he realized there was no more, he left.

The red and black Dalek left, heading towards the ship he absolutely hated.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry for late update! And thanks for the GREAT reviews! ;) ALSO, forgive me about how short this good ol' chap. is! I was a bit rushed...;D**

* * *

The docking area on the Dalek mothership were filling with Daleks as they hovered from the planets surface to the ship's widely open dock. All of them began to form into a straight line as the right sliding door deep inside the large bay opened, for the red and black Dalek knew as well as his other Daleks that so form of superiority would enter those doors.

And it did; the 3rd in command came hovering through, noticeably quickly. It seemed a bit too excited for the red and black Dalek, but it could also have been in fear.

This bright red Dalek, swiveled around to face it's Dalek underlings. THE COLOR OF BLOOD, The red and black Dalek thought, THIS... "SUPERIOR" REMINDS ME OF THE COLOR OF BLOOD.

"ANY SIGNS OF KRYPTONITE?" It asked. The Daleks were quiet for a bit before the white Dalek that the red and black Dalek had remembered from the time in the cavern, spoke up.

"NO, NOT IN OUR AREA. BUT THERE WAS A CAVERN THAT SEEMED TO HOLD THE MOST POWERFUL FARRIAS TRIBE THAT WAS IN OUR SECTION OF EXTERMINATION, SO WE ASSUMED IT WOULD BE THERE. AND A RED AND BLACK DALEK WAS THERE FIRST, AS I REMEMBER. IT MIGHT KNOW WHERE THE KRYPTONITE IS." The white Dalek said. As soon as it said that, it turned its eyestalk to the very right so it could lead the red superior to the Dalek it was referring to.

The 3rd in command hovered over to the red and black Dalek, facing him. The red and black Dalek was scared; hoping they wouldn't find out what he had down to the tribe's beloved crystal.

"IS THIS TRUE?" The superior Dalek said. "WERE YOU IN THE TRIBE BASE FIRST?"

"YES, BUT I COULD NOT FIND THE KRYPTONITE WE WERE LOOKING FOR." He said.

"BUT YOU DID NOT MESSAGE YOUR FELLOW DALEKS. A FULL TEAM OF US WOULD HAVE HAVE HAD A BETTER CHANCE IN FINDING IT THEN YOU ALONE WOULD."  
The 3rd in command said, sounding like it was yelling at the red and black Dalek.

The red and black Dalek didn't have to respond, nor did he want to either, for the red Dalek said "COME WITH ME."

The red and black Dalek obeyed, the two Daleks leaving the docking room and entering the hallway.

* * *

As they hovered towards to a place the red and black Dalek knew not where, he started to get the feeling of being watched. Several varieties of Daleks that were passing by seemed to be staring right at him. The red and black Dalek wished for it to be good, where he was going, but he subconsciously knew that nothing good would come out of this.

The red Dalek reached towards these large golden gates that seemed to be their final destination. It pushed its sucker onto to the circular sensor on the right , the doors clicking twice before opening. Few wisps of steam came out, dramatically. As the red and black Dalek hovered inside with the red Dalek, he saw a golden throne specialized for a one kind of Dalek that was buried deep inside his cortex; The Dalek king.

"WHERE IS THE KING, OUR... SUPERIOR?" The red and black Dalek asked the third in command. He was trying to sound emotionless, but a tint of fear was glued to his voice. Underneath the metal shell, his small fleshy body was wiggling, fearful of what the powerful Dalek king had to say to him.

The red Dalek was a bit silent, hesitating at what it was about to say. Then it spoke the most hated words the red and black Dalek didn't want to ever here at all;

"YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE...DALEK KING."

"IS THIS TRUE?" The red and black Dalek spun around to face him. Suddenly he heard clanking movements, and the Dalek looked back at the throne. It was adjusted slightly, about the size of him in only a matter of seconds. That could just tell you how advanced the Daleks were.

"OF COURSE." The red Dalek said, laughing at him in a sort of way. "I DO NOT 'JOKE' LIKE PRIMITIVE SPECIES DO. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT THE ALMIGHTY DALEK KING PASSED OUR REIGN DOWN TO YOU."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DALEK KING?"

"EXTERMINATED. HE HAD 'GLITCHES' IN HIS SOFTWARE CAN'T HAVE A KING WITH GLITCHES."

SO THE KING WAS EXTERMINATED FOR BEING 'GLITCHY' , he thought, AFTER CHOOSING A DALEK TO RULE. THESE... DALEKS ARE MONSTERS. KORRA...

If a Dalek could cry, he'd be sobbing. But he had no eye gland to produce tears so that wasn't an option.

"YOUR ORDER IS MY COMMAND, SIRE." The red Dalek said.

A new feeling popped up inside the red and black Dalek; rage. It seemed to burst through every vein inside his fleshy body. He wasn't himself, for a moment.

"EXTERMINATE PLANET K-ZAY. EXTERMINATE ALL. EXTERMINATE ALL. EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE FORMS." The red and black Dalek said as he hovered to his throne. He was a becoming a bit psychotic now, a rush of excitement purging through his soul. He was unconsciously letting the Dalek cortex take him over, in his moment of rage; for they do say rage and hate is the gateway to your inner demon.

"YES!" The red Dalek said, executives at the same time. It hovered quickly out of the throne room, the gates slamming shut; ending with a loud BANG.

The red and black Dalek was in his throne as the mothership went to hyperdrive and he could feel his molecular atom structure get pulled strongly by a mysterious magnetic force. But he didn't mind.

No, the red and black Dalek only cared about destruction. For he believed death and destruction was beauty; even when he was 'sane' and 'nice'. But now only a dark evil remained, eating away at the fleshy emotions he once welcomed into his heart


End file.
